User blog:Frozarburst/New Character Bios for my Fan Stories
These are some character bios for my Toon Wars and Magiswords stories for those new to them and the show. And also give some background on them. Note that some of these bios are told to us by Vambre and Prohyas themselves for fun! *'Trenchard the Lanolion' - 'When you get yourself cornered by a gang of crooks, Trench is there to save you! Trenchard is a male lanolion who Bimm says once punched her and her brother in the stomach during a scene transition (see The Lanolion Sleeps Tonight) but came back to she and Cattus in a very playful mood and became a great friend of theirs. He can still be a bit hot tempered, but he's still a faithful companion to have along with Goddard and Bobert in the Toon Force. His favorite hobby is training in combat with the team, often surprising everyone on just how skilled he is despite his size and inability to speak. Funny enough, in the short “Warriors for Evil,” when he shows up he's accidentally referred to as a goat, which later gets corrected in future shorts with his appearance. *'Fusion' - 'Oh no! Fusion! We don't like to talk about her, but lemme explain. She was the most dangerous villain Sis and I ever faced! She looked like this tall red-skinned and armored imp who towered over everyone in Rhybloflaven with a scary grin on her face. Apparently what Principle Cyrus tells us is that she was responsible for a lotta things, but was most famous for destroying an entire village all by herself. Only one guy, or in this case 8 people fused into one guy, was enough to bring her down and imprison her power source in the good ol’ Legendary Knowledge Magisword! But even still, she came back again when Glori stole the sword and accidentally brought her back using our confiscated swords! So, in retrospect, this is kiiiiinda also our fault since we weren't supposed to get em back from Bunky, but, don't tell our professor that ;)'' Ever since we destroyed her power gem or whatever, she hasn't returned, which is nice. But I'm still pretty worried she'll come back, somehow someway. *'Professor MaBarnacle - Picture Bimm, but aggressive looking. Now brighten her colors a bit and invert them to orange, and make her taller. That's Professor Mabarnacle! She's an old pirate cat lady who teaches Potions 101 exclusively at the Adventure Academy in Rhybloflaven. No one really knows where she came from or how old she really is. And although she wasn't around at the time Sis and I attended the academy, we're still a bit skeptical about her since she herself was a pirate; whom most of the time don't like us at all. The only other person who does know about her is Principal Cyrus, but he ain't saying nothing so we don't quite on quote,”get into trouble.” I don't know what the big deal is about her, but something tells me it's a juicy story she has yet to tell us!' * Plunderbite - Oh lord, it's him! Truth be told, there's so many pirates we encounter, but he's almost always the guy to show up to try and get rid of Prohyas and myself. Plunderbite, I believe his name is, is the large blue cat with the nice muscles and sharp fangs. There isn't much to describe him on except that he likes jazz and I don't know why, but he sorta reminds me of Familiar even though they look and act nothing alike. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Regardless, if we ever get in his or any other pirate's way, it is guaranteed that he'll be around to try and stop us. * Cattus - Cattus the One Blade, perhaps the most friendly and loveable in the entire planet. He's also one of the strongest. From the start in the old Adventure Academy, his passion was to help those in need, and when he does, he's always welcome! He always finds joy in life and when the world is put at risk he's typically there to defend it and his friends. Even when he showed up to find the legendary knowledge magisword, in the end he found more value in being with his friends rather than the sword itself. He is best known by Vambre and Prohyas for his use of only one magisword and fantastic prowess, and later became the main component of the great fusion, Centurion in Fusion Wars. He is now a faithful member of the new Toon Force and is also in a loving relationship with Bimm, which can be described as somewhat of a “Student/Mentor” relationship. *Bimm - One of the more obscure characters we've got going on despite her appearances in later episodes. She's an incredibly timid feline who originally was trying to live up to her family tradition of adventuring now goes on adventures on her own terms with her brother Familiar. Though she's still pretty frightful. She isn't a fighter, but when its as simple as kicking someone or turning herself into a wave of water and get her brother to ride her like a surfboard to shoot at something, she'll do it; occasionally giving her a boost in confidence. This is especially true in Fusion Wars, since she reluctantly volunteers to fuse with a group of people to become Centurion. But with Cattus and Familiar around as motivation, she was quick to agree to help on this adventure and beyond. Currently, Bimm is in a loving relationship with Cattus and is taught many different things by him that helped to better her life. *'Familiar - Oh hey! It's Bimm's brother, Familiar! He's a pretty chill dude and rarely gets angry. Sis and I know him well since he's usually on his Magiphone, on a quest with his sister, or doing something to help pay for rent. But when he's not doing any of that and is placed under the right circumstances, he's incredibly skilled. He even took out Fusion for goodness sake! Since then, he's joined the Toon Force from another dimension and put his skills to good use. For once, we think he's actually pretty happy now.' *'Professor Cyrus - Ah. Professor/Principal Cyrus and his buddy Frank Paul. Not many people like them, but personally, I feel like they're not given enough credit. Realistically, they're only following the curriculum of the academy since no Magiswords were ever meant to be used in almost all his classes, but V and P just keep pulling them out their butts. Even when he legit needs help, it's implied that there are other ways they can help without using a sword. Sure, he can be a bit of a jerk; pretty snarky at times, but he's not doing any harm to anyone. He's especially shown off his style when he tells the Adventure Squad in Fusion Wars about the story of Fusion and the Combiner Magisword, and even helps them fuse for the first time before letting them do their own thing. He doesn't just joke around. He teaches.' Category:Blog posts